


Шутки в сторону

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Действительно, лучше бы и правда вместо того звонка ему на башку прилетел кирпич, рояль или дамочка с верхних этажей. Может, он бы и не мучился уже, пил бы мартини на небесах и ржал себе вдоволь над выступлениями Джона Малейни.
Kudos: 3





	Шутки в сторону

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Ричи до сих пор тошнит. Во рту стоит отвратный привкус, горло саднит, руки дрожат, прям как у того старика-нищего, который каждый день ошивается возле Рокфеллер-плаза. Он вечно просит милостыню этим грёбаным жутким тремором и, наверное, вполне преуспевает, раз носит шерстяное пальто с иголочки, шляпу и болтающийся монокль на серебряной цепочке.

Может, он и не нищий вовсе. Подпольный скучающий миллионер в лучших голливудских традициях; тайный социальный волонтёр с крохотной камерой под мышкой, который снимает, как городу чхать... В крайнем случае, это действительно нищий, просто Лос-Анджелес настолько зажрался, что даже нищие тут живут лучше состоятельных семей в каком-нибудь Дерри.

Дерри.

Грёбаный далёкий Дерри, где из канализаций несёт трупной вонью, дети пропадают каждый день, а из водостоков скалится паршивый клоун, который иногда превращается в твои худшие страхи.

Дерьмо.

Дерьмо созвучно с Дерри.

Ричи, тщетно пытавшийся отвлечься, опять прижимает ладонь ко рту и оседает на высокий стул. Перед глазами пляшут шарики белых лампочек, а может, и не лампочек вовсе.

– Эй, мистер Тозиер... Мистер Тозиер, вы в порядке?

Ни-хе-ра.

Личный помощник, которому он ежемесячно отваливает столько денег, не должен спрашивать — он должен видеть такие стрёмные вещи, чуять их ещё до того, как зайти в гримёрку, — и делать что угодно, только не задавать идиотских вопросов. Совать травку под нос, нести ящик виски, оставлять, в конце концов, в покое.

Ричи морщится и закуривает, при этом роняет сувенирную, с какого-то ток-шоу, зажигалку куда-то на пол и забывает о ней в ту же секунду.

— Боже, — бормочет личный помощник, прикрыв за собой дверь, и искреннее сочувствие в его голосе заставляет Ричи смягчиться. — Никогда ещё вас таким не видел.

— Да я тоже себя таким давно не видел, чувак, — хрипит Ричи. Любимая сигарета горчит, от дыма хочется кашлять. — Но мне можно, я ведь запорол всю карьеру.

— Я бы сказал, что наоборот, — личный помощник (как же его зовут? Ричи настолько косоёбит, что он не может сообразить, вспомнить, что-то там на Т? На Б?) листает ленту твиттера в смартфоне. На экране мелькают фотки Ричи с законченного полчаса назад провального выступления, где он нёс какую-то ересь и сбежал на двадцать минут раньше. Почти на всех фотографиях он бледный, как призрак, а на остальных кривой, точно карикатура. Вундербар. – Всем интересно, что за херня случилась с самым великим комиком десятилетия...

— И какие предположения? — Ричи ёрзает. Странно, что вид и голос его тощего личного помощника, затянутого в образцовый жилетик с рубашечкой, и правда успокаивает. Напоминает кого-то, от кого точно так же несло самообладанием за версту, пунктуальностью, уверенностью, что всё так или иначе будет хорошо. — Давай, зачитай-ка мне самые ебанутые.

— «Он обдолбался, элоэл. Совсем крышу снесло», смайлик, крутящий пальцем у виска, — зачитывает с выражением личный помощник. Щёки у него розовеют, пока он ведёт пальцем вниз по экрану, видимо, пропуская самый трэш. — «Обосрался, причём в обоих смыслах», смайлик какашки. Кто-то думает, что, цитирую, «Наш Ричи-Рич словил кирпич».

— О, а это неплохо. Сохрани себе там куда-нибудь, использую в следующий раз, если он будет, — Ричи ухмыляется. Действительно, лучше бы и правда вместо того звонка ему на башку прилетел кирпич, рояль или дамочка с верхних этажей. Может, он бы и не мучился уже, пил бы мартини на небесах и ржал себе вдоволь над выступлениями Джона Малейни. — Ещё.

— «Вы ничего не поняли, три восклицательных знака. Это новый юмор, три восклицательных знака. Все сейчас орут о случившемся и смеются, и что это, если не наивысший уровень комика, который ломает четвёртую стену и выводит юмор на…»

— В жопу, дальше.

— «Да бросьте, даже у Ричи Тозиера бывают плохие дни…»

— Ага, а ещё хорошие и радужные, как срань единорога, — тонким голоском комментирует Ричи, затянувшись. — Дальше.

— «Мне кажется, его бросила девушка или бойфренд», гифка с Эммой Стоун, где она ест мороженое из банки.

— Покажи... Чёрт, зачем, я теперь тоже мороженое хочу, что вы с малышкой Эммой наделали? — Ричи соскальзывает со стула, выпустив струйку дыма через ноздри, подходит к мини-холодильнику и открывает дверцу. Одинаковые синие баночки, выстроенные в два аккуратных ряда, щедро покрыты капельками конденсата, сверху одиноким пластом лежит замороженная лазанья. — Вот что за сервис? Ни мороженого, ни алкоголя, одни энергетики. Кто такой одобрил?

— Так вы же и одобрили в своём...

— Мамку твою я тоже одобрил на свою беду, — Ричи захлопывает дверцу и тушит истлевший окурок в пепельнице. — Значит, всё реально не так уж и плохо? Правда?

— Я бы сказал, что чёрный пиар — тоже пиар, — личный помощник убирает смартфон, пока Ричи не успел углядеть там что-то ещё. — Но что всё-таки случилось? Что-то серьёзное? Страшное?

— Да как вот тебе сказать... — Ричи ёжится от пробежавшего по спине холодка, стоит вновь вернуться к мыслям о Дерри. — Слушай, ты меня прости, но как там тебя звать-то? Я уже измучился весь, честно, от нервяка даже все шутки про девственников забыл, не то что имена...

— Тони, — послушно отвечает личный помощник.

— Так вот, — Ричи начинает шагать по комнате, сунув руки в карманы. — Представь, что когда-то ты пережил что-то жуткое. Что-то пиздец страшное. Самое-самое крипотное нечто во всей твоей жизни, а потом твоя милая детская память заботливо всё это спрятала под пубертатом, отношеньками и тоннами второсортного порно. Представил?

— Ну... Допустим, да, — личный помощник неуверенно жмёт плечами, наблюдая за ним. Вряд ли, конечно, он что-то себе представил — такое невозможно вообразить, — но Ричи всё равно почему-то верит, ценит его готовность слушать.

— И вот ты живёшь себе спокойно, ешь, пьёшь, трахаешься так, что тебе аплодируют после оргазма, а потом хоп! Один вшивый звонок — и ты снова в этом кошмаре по самые уши. Проваливаешься в него, как на первый круг ада, и он весь в тебе, Стэн, хотя ты всегда надеялся, что всё позади, — Ричи невольно обхватывает себя руками, подавляя крупную дрожь. — Он ползёт по тебе. Пожирает заживо, отравляет, заставляет вспоминать, вспоминать, вспоминать, и ты, блядь, ничего не можешь сделать, потому что ты обещал. Ничего уже не можешь, кроме как вернуться и сдохнуть, понимаешь?

— Мистер Тозиер...

— Вот что мне делать-то теперь, а? — Ричи опять выхватывает пачку сигарет и хлопает по карманам джинсов. — Переться туда, а? Правда, что ли? Я настолько ёбнутый, чтобы в здравом уме туда ехать? А вдруг все остальные окажутся умнее и забьют? Господи, да где же она?! — он падает на пол и заглядывает под стул. — Сука конановская, где ты?!

— Справа… ещё правее...

— Точно, — Ричи хватает спасительную зажигалку, садится по-турецки на полу и затягивается. Один раз. Два. В остывающей, благодарной тишине. Дым на этот раз горчит не так сильно, кажется даже, что наоборот, пахнет чем-то сладким. Пастилой там или карамелью. Странно. — Так что скажешь? Ты хоть чуть-чуть можешь меня понять и что-то посоветовать?

— Вряд ли, если честно, — личный помощник осторожно переминается с ноги на ногу. Ричи уверен, что он через десять минут кинет ему в лицо заявление об увольнении, да и правильно сделает, потому что с психами работать опасно. — Мне кажется, что вам надо отдохнуть. Обо всём подумать, может, я бы ещё сказал, что у вас стресс на фоне грядущего тура… И я это... я Тони.

— Тони, ага, — Ричи кивает. — Я помню.

— Не совсем, вы только что назвали меня Стэном.

— Погоди, Стэном? — Ричи моргает и на долю секунды видит вместо личного помощника кудрявого молодого человека. Серьёзного, как всегда, очень красивого, определённо самого здравомыслящего из них семерых. На сердце Ричи неожиданно теплеет, кончики пальцев словно приятно покалывает от ровного золотистого сияния, что разливается перед ним от повзрослевшего, но всё того же Стэнли Уриса. — Супермен... Неужели и ты туда явишься, а?

— Что-что? — и образ тает, оставив после себя пустоту и непонимающий взгляд личного помощника, который совершенно не похож на еврейского мальчугана из штата Мэн.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, тебе пора, Тони, — Ричи откидывается на стену и закрывает глаза. — Ты был хорошим малым, но наше время вышло. Уходи, пиши в твиттер всё, что захочешь, но запомни меня как легенду современного юмора, ладно? Можешь даже написать мою биографию, так и быть, сунь туда побольше шуток про мамку.

— В смысле? Вы что, собираетесь...

— Уходи.

В голосе Ричи, видимо, звучит что-то угрожающее и одновременно решительное, раз личный помощник без лишних слов закрывает за собой дверь, но Ричи плевать. Он сидит у стены с кучей афиш его выступлений на ней и докуривает, видимо, последнюю спокойную сигарету в своей жизни.

Воспоминания — теперь мягкие и светлые, вовсе не такие ужасные, чтобы от них захотелось вывернуться наизнанку, — накатывают на него успокаивающими волнами. В них мелькают шестеро ребят, жаркое лето, свист ветра в ушах от гонки на велосипеде и потоки дождевой воды, стекающей в чёрные дыры водостоков…

«Убьём грёбаного клоуна», — звучит в голове Ричи его же детский голос, полный бравады, и он устало улыбается.

Ничего другого, похоже, им не остаётся.


End file.
